


Deputy Wolf and the Virgin Brat

by Grekchstervus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Culturally Insensitive Pugs, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Foot Fetish, Hair Kink, Hairy Derek Hale, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Stiles is a virgin, Sweat, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grekchstervus/pseuds/Grekchstervus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Derek Hale is an over-worked, horny werewolf. Stiles is bratty virgin who doesn't want to be. Sheriff Stilinski leaves in the middle of dinner. Sex ensues in the dining room. Men are disgusting. Fortunately these two get off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Wolf and the Virgin Brat

“Stiles!” Shouted Sheriff Stilinski from downstairs.

 

Stiles barely heard him, listening to music in his room while playing a game of Halo with Scott while a documentary about medical development in medieval Eastern Europe played on his laptop. He turned them all off at once and skedaddled down the stairs to warmly greet his father.

 

This had nothing to do with the fact that his Jeep needed a few new parts to keep running. No, he had prepared a warm dinner and cleaned the kitchen and dining room out of respect for his hardworking father. Stiles was an altruistic saint and the Ayn Rand on his shoulder needed to shut her little mouth.

 

But as he skidded to a halt he saw that that Deputy Derek H… Hotbod? Humpme? Hunky? was with his father. Looking as hot bodied, humpable, and hunky as ever.

 

“Deputy Hale,” Aha! Deputy Hale, Stiles was close, “is gonna be joining us for dinner tonight. He’s been eating nothing but fast food and microwavable dinners since his stove broke last week.”

 

“Well it sure doesn’t show at all…” Stiles said as he eyed Derek’s body. It being tall and muscular already had Stiles on board, but the stubble, gorgeous face, and little bit of chest hair peeking out of his uniform was a ready made masturbation session for Stiles. No need to build up a scenario in his head, just give him the memory officer McHotty, and Stiles hand would already be covered in his _essence_.

 

“Stiles!” shouted the Sheriff, slightly blushing.

 

“What?”

 

The Sheriff turned to Deputy Hale and said, “Sorry about that, Stiles here can be a bit of a brat… or a lot of a brat actually”

 

“No need to worry Sheriff Stilinski, I know how to handle brats.”

 

“Bet you could handle a lot of stuff, big boy.” Sheriff Stilinski sighed. His son wouldn’t officially be a lost cause until he was at least eighteen and moved out, until then the Sheriff still had to keep trying, “and it’s a lucky day for both of you seeing as I’ve made fresh, heart healthy, meal, and it’s finishing up as we speak.”

 

“Stiles, thank you, but stop harassing my deputy. Go set the table or something. Sorry again, deputy.”

 

“No problem sheriff.” said Derek with an shrug.

 

“Stiles, go. I gotta get changed, been sweating in that squad car all day. Hale, you can go ahead and  make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Will do.” Stiles and Deputy Hale said at the same time, Stiles said his with a little mock salute.

 

As the stairs creaked under the weight of the retreating Sheriff, Stiles turned to go to the kitchen, when he felt someone grabbed his wrist.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Deputy Hale?” asked Stiles, looking from where his wrist was being held to his captor’s eyes.

 

“Just dealing with a brat.” Deputy Hale said as he bent Stiles over the couch. Stiles’ dick went from its semi to an erection that could engrave a stone with a copy of Les Mis in less than a second. He wiggled in his ass in Deputy Hale’s direction, totally unintentionally.

 

“What the hell are you doing? Couldn’t resist this jailbait?” Derek had both of Stiles’s hands in one of his big paws. Stiles gulped. Maybe he had a thing for people who dwarfed him, that made him feel small and overcome.

 

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek let out a sigh.

 

The first thwack! barely registered to Stiles. He was practically eighteen and he was getting spanked. Who the hell -thwack!- does that to some -thwack!- one? -thwack!- After each slap Derek would cup his large hand around Stiles’ ass cheeks, lightly rubbing, almost as if to apologize for the pain that hand had just caused. It was a toss up as to which was redder, Stiles’ ass or his face.

 

“When your father gets down here, you’re going to apologize to his face for embarrassing him in front of an inferior office, do you understand me, Stiles?” -thwack!-

 

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

 

“I said, ‘do you understand me, Stiles?’” -thwack!- Stiles moaned and started rubbing his crotch against the couch. The zipper pressing up against the back of the head of his dick was doing wonders. Knowing it was Deputy Derek Hale, dreamiest guy in all of Beacon Hills who was currently spanking his ass seemed like an impossible wet dream Stiles was gonna spend years getting himself off to.

 

“Yes!” Stiles whispered, hoping that his father wouldn’t be hear him and come to see his son like this.

 

“Yes, what?” Deputy Hale said, his voice also lowered. It was followed by another spank.

 

“Yes… your… uh…. deputiness?” -thwack!- and another moan,” I mean, sir, yes, sir!” Stiles thought he was gonna come.

 

“Good, now get up and set the table like your father said.” Derek let Stiles up, who began rubbing his butt while a petulant pout displayed itself quite pitifully across his face. Deputy Hale didn’t bother to watch the boy though. He had sat down and began to read whatever coffee table book that occupied the Stilinski living room this time around. Stiles thought it was A Pug Around the World in 80 Pages or better titled, in Stiles’ humble opinion, Pug Dressed as National Stereotypes, but who was he to question the publishing world. All this thinking of prejudiced pugs had helped bring down his boner though.

 

Whatever. Stiles got the vegetable lasagna, a recipe he had gotten from the internet, out of the oven to cool, and then he got the plates and cutlery out.

 

Fuck that spanking was hot. Stiles stuck his hand down his pants and lightly rubbed his dick, moaning into his hand for awhile. Then he brought his pants, smelling his his fingers a little, before spitting on them. He then reached behind himself and inserted a finger into his ass.

 

Stiles really liked getting fingered. Also as much as he liked to his jack his dick directly.  Sometimes Stiles wished he either had three hands, one on his balls, the other on his dick, and the third in his ass, or that he had the guts to go to the sex store in town and buy himself a dildo. Getting the third hand was more likely.

 

He started thrusting the finger back and forth into his ass. It was still a little loose from his earlier jack off session, just an easier glide in and out, “Yeah, Deputy Hale, fuck me, fuck me.” Stiles whispered as he added the second finger. He stopped to unbutton his pants and started fucking himself on his fingers again, this time with freer movement. “I’m your slut, Hale, use me please, you me as much as you want.”

 

Stiles pulled his fingers out of his ass quickly, bring them around to grab onto his dick and jerk until he came. He zipped up his pants, face flushed, and brought the food, plates, and cutlery into the dining room.

 

\-------------------

 

No one at the station had bothered at all to tell Derek that the Sheriff’s boy was such a hot piece ass. Even these dumb ass pugs in kilts and sarongs weren’t enough to get his erection completely down, and he could already hear the Sheriff heading down the stairs to eat dinner with them.

 

How he had reacted to the spanking. Stiles moaned. Actually moaned like the most perfect fucking mate in the world. Derek could discipline Stiles all he wanted and the boy would love it. He would listen to his alpha, set a good example for the pack.

 

Nobody told him how fuckable the boys lips were, or how lily white his skin was, and of course none of the humans on the force could tell him how the boy smelled.

 

Like heat and pheromones, sex and desperation, come and the tang of sweat. The musky scent of his virgin ass. Derek was going insane. He needed to fuck this boy. He needed to get the Sheriff out of the house long enough to get his dick inside the man’s son.

 

He could hear the little slut fingering himself in the other room, saying his name. No matter if he saw ugly, snotty pugs dressed up as Klansmen or Nazis, nothing could get Derek’s dick down.

 

Stiles came in his pants and wasn’t taking them off. Damn it, Derek was gonna get fired.

 

Before Derek had the chance to make a reckless decision and go into the kitchen and fuck Stiles while in his father was still home, the Sheriff came downstairs. Derek waved the Sheriff on as he pulled out his phone. He was about to cash in the favor Deputy Parrish owed him.

 

\----------------

 

Stiles couldn’t find a comfortable position to sit down in. His ass was still smarting and these wooden chairs weren’t doing him any favors. Fortunately for Stiles and Deputy Hale, the Sheriff just assumed this was his son’s usual fidgetiness. What was unusual was his son’s grumbled apology, which, while meant for the Sheriff, was said in the direction of Deputy Hale. The sheriff decided it was better for his mental health not to ask.

 

About four bites into his meal, the Sheriff’s work phone starting ringing.

 

“Excuse me guys.” The sheriff got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Stiles looked up from his plate and at Deputy Hale who was smiling rather brightly at him.

 

“As soon as your dad leaves, we’re gonna fuck. Unless of course you don’t want to.” Derek said the last sentence as if it were an afterthought.

 

“My dad’s not lea-”

 

Before Stiles could finish his sentence his dad walked back in, grimacing, “Sorry guys, it seems they need me down at the station for a bit. Please, Derek, don’t feel like you have to leave, finish your meal. Take some leftovers if you want ‘em. Stiles, be nice while I’m gone.” He raised his eyebrows during the last bit.

 

“Scout’s honor, I’ll do whatever Deputy Hung tells me.”

 

The Sheriff gave Stiles a pointed look, grabbed his jacket and left. Stiles and Deputy Hale both listened for the sound of cruiser on gravel.

 

“So Stiles, you want to ride this dick” Deputy Hale asked, pushing back from the table and gesturing to his lap with the other hand.

 

Stiles considered the offer. He was a virgin who didn’t value it. He just wanted to bang and get it over with. Super mega-hot foxy cop Derek Hale wanted to bang. He was older and experienced, much better than fuddling about in the backseat of his jeep with a simpering girl who’d expect Stiles do all the work, or a closeted geek who was barely comfortable with his sexuality, let alone actually putting his desires into action.

 

Yeah, Stiles was totally gonna have the hottest cop in the world bang his ass to Not-a-Virginland.

 

“Sure, Derek, that’d be cool.” Stiles hoped he played aloof and mature well.

 

Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t call me Derek again. It’s either Sir or Deputy Hale. Now get your clothes off..”

 

Stiles stripped like a… well like a gangly teenage boy about to get laid for the first time in his life. The best one could describe it as would be ‘endearing.’ It was a show many leagues away from sexy.

 

Stiles hadn’t been wearing underwear.

 

Derek was so hard he feared for his zipper. As soon as Stiles had unzipped his pants, the smell of his come hit Derek’s nose. Derek wanted to lick it all up and then spit it into Stiles’ mouth, make him swallow his own come.

 

“Turn around, Stiles. Let me see the rest of you.” Derek commanded, treating the rickety dining room chair like kings treated their thrones. Legs stretched out before him, one arm slung around the side of it, the bulge of his hard cock visible, flexing every once in a while with renewed interest.

 

Stiles turned slowly until he had gone one-hundred-eighty degrees when Derek told him to stop.

 

“You like my uh.. ass. It is it perky enough for you… sir?” Stiles stuttered.

 

“Stop talking and let me enjoy the view.” Derek replied calmly. He rubbed his cock through his uniform pants at the ivory, ‘perky’ ass before him jittered as Stiles fidgeted without thinking. It was still fucking red from the impromptu spanking. Derek wanted to see his hand print on it.He wanted in it now. He wanted to fuck this kid in front of his pack, make them watch as he made Stiles his bitch, his mate.

 

“You can turn around again.” Derek told him.

 

It was Derek’s turn. Stiles, feeling self conscience, put his hands over his hard cock, at four inches Stiles knew he was small, but he reasoned it away by knowing he, at seventeen, still had time yet to grow. So he watched Derek expectantly. Derek slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Each undoing revealed a little more muscle, a little more skin covered in dark, coarse hair. The palm of Stiles hand got a little wet from droplets of precum. As Derek finished with the last button, his shirt fell open. Stiles wanted to lick all over. He wanted to bite Derek’s nipples. He wanted to hump Derek’s happy trail until he came all over it.

 

He pushed his shoes off with his feet, socks sliding down with them. Derek pulled out his belt next. Stiles’ sore ass gave him a few ideas for that belt at some later date. Then he unbuttoned his pants, lifted his hips and pulled the pants down past hips and ridiculously sculpted gluteus maximus. His pants fell to the floor.

 

Derek was wearing light gray boxer briefs. He had been wearing them all day. Even with Stiles’ human nose he must’ve picked up on the smell.

 

He did. That was another drop of precum collected on his hand. The underwear was so tight Derek’s hard dick was perfectly visible. He was beer-can thick and uncut. Pushed up against his body laying lengthwise, it went past Derek’s hip bone. Where the head lay was a little damp with precum, Stiles’ own dick let out a few more sympathetic spurts. Parts of Derek’s bush was visible above the top of his underwear. Stiles wanted to stick in his nose in that. Just breath in the smell of Derek.

 

So he did. Stiles walked forward, got on his knees before Derek, pushed his legs open and put his face right on Derek’s dick and took a deep breath.

 

The smell was heaven on Earth for Stiles. Raw, masculine, musky, the smell of piss, come and sweat all meating together and collect in the dense hair. The underwear wasn’t fresh by any stretch of the imagination. Little piss stains were near where Derek’s dick head would rest when it was soft, there was a cum stain on one of the legs from when, Stiles assumed, Derek had been too lazy to get a tissue after jacking off one night. “Dude… uh sir, this…. awesome…” Stiles moaned and Derek laughed.

 

“Eager little bitch, aren’t you?” Derek kept smiling, “you actually like that? I haven’t had a chance to shower for the past few days. Gettin’ a lot of extra shifts at the station. I haven’t gotten laid in weeks, I’ve had to resort to jacking off while on patrol, and just letting the come stay on me, drip down into my pubes and dry there. And you fuckin’ like it. You’re like a bitch in heat for me.” Just perfect, Derek thought to himself, a perfect mate for a werewolf.

 

“Hey bitch, while you’re down there getting a good whiff of my rank swamp crotch, make yourself useful and lick my balls clean.” So Stiles obediently fished Dere’s balls out of one the legs of the boxer briefs and began licking. His balls were hairy too, and they felt so good against his tongue.

 

“Fuuuuck, you taste better than you smell.” Stiles continued licking, and burrowing his nose deeper into the crease between Derek’s dick and his thigh, trying to smell past his underwear. Stiles had subconsciously started to hump Derek’s shin.

 

“First orgasm of the night was a pretty good one, huh? You wanna get off on my leg like an animal that can’t control itself, even after coming already, fucking yourself with own with your fingers.” Derek pulled his foot back, causing Stiles to whine as he humped there unable to stop, but then Derek brought his foot forward and pushed it up against Stiles’ dick. “Look at how fuckin’ small you are, I can’t even see your dick behind my foot. You’re lucky I found you, ‘cause the only way you’d make anyone come is by bein’ a hole to use.”

 

And just with that Stiles came, humping Deputy Derek Hale’s foot like his was goddamn stupid virgin. Which he was.

 

“Did you just come on my foot, bitch?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded without looking up. “Then get down there and lick it up.” Stiles’ dick gave a valiant twitch.

 

Fuck Stiles now had a foot fetish, and a fetish for being bossed around, and being called words like bitch by a man who could snap his neck if he wanted to. He even liked when Deputy Hale made fun of his dick size. Stiles leaned down, pushing his ass back to give Derek something to focus on and brought his mouth to Derek’s foot. It was lightly dusted with fine black hair, and there was come on some of the toes, but most of it was on the sole of his foot.

 

Stiles brought his lips down around Derek’s big toe and sucked, completely unsure of what to do. Apparently it was the right thing because Derek let out a long, “Fuuuuuuck yes, bitch.” Stiles moved onto the next two toes which both had come on then, sucking them down together and wiping his tongue around to catch all the semen. He didn’t like the taste, but he liked the sounds Derek was making. Stiles used his tongue to lathe against the sole of Derek’s foot, where most the come had collected. The taste of Derek’s foot was less here, Stiles’ come was more. Stiles disliked that. He sloppily licked up most of it as it get most of the come on his face instead of his mouth.

 

When Stiles drew away from Derek’s foot, Derek saw Stiles covered in his own come. Derek needed to get those lips on his dick immediately.

 

Derek was finally stripping completely. His dick smacked his stomach which left a few drops of sticky precum in his belly hair. Stiles couldn’t help but stare. His four inches was respectable… or at least if need be,  it could get a girl pregnant. Derek was… Derek was a little more than twice the size of Stiles. His foreskin, despite Derek’s hard state, still covered most of his head.

 

Stiles got his lips on it. Immediately. He got his lips on the tip, and stuck his tongue down Derek’s foreskin. “Fuck, Stiles, that’s perfect. You’re the perfect little slut for me.” If Derek’s underwear and bush were dirty, his dick head was even filthier. Droplets of piss, most of his precum, and some come from an previous jack off sessions were trapped under his ample foreskin, and while Stiles couldn’t stand his own come, he couldn’t get enough of this disgusting concoction of Derek’s. He dipped his tongue into the foreskin to taste to it, to bring the flavors into his mouth.

 

Once he had cleaned it up, He tried stretched his mouth around dick, which was thicker than he anticipated. He gagged. “You’ve got a big mouth, Stiles, open it up and put it to some good use for once. Get my dick in your throat.” Stiles tried again, opening his mouth wide getting Derek’s head in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth on it, using the his tongue to massage the underside of Derek’s dick, something he liked to do with his fingers when he masturbated. It made Derek groan pretty loud. Stiles smiled as best he could around the dick in his mouth. Derek pushed his down, making him take another inch or so in his mouth. Stiles gagged lightly, but did his best not to pull off. He was humping Derek’s leg again, thank god for teenage refractory periods. He started bobbing up and down again. He liked the feeling of a dick in his mouth. He felt full and used. He used his tongue to taste the salty skin, to pull his head down further. Suddenly, Derek pulled Stiles off his dick.

 

“Come on, hop up on my leg, boy, you’ve got a couple more orgasms in you, don’t you?”

 

Stiles got up off the ground and sat on one of Derek’s muscular thighs. His cheeks felt sore and stretched. He wasn’t sure if liked that feeling, but he sure as hell like what caused it, he liked the taste it left in his mouth. Derek’s thigh was twice the size of his own as well. Stiles felt like he just mounted a small pony. Derek then lifted his right arm, brought his left arm around to the back of Stiles’ head, said, “I’ve got something else you might want to taste…” and then he pushed Stiles’ face into his armpit.

 

Stiles immediately began to moan. He tried his best to squish his face further in as Derek rubbed his nose up and down. Stiles let out tentative little licks as the armpit hair rubbed across his face, etching Derek’s scent into his pores. The sweaty smell was different than Derek’s crotch, but stronger. Stiles couldn’t get enough  of it, licking up and down in long strokes of his tongue. The taste of Derek’s armpit sweat was almost as good as his precum.

 

After a minute, Derek finally let his hand loose from Stiles’ head, and Stiles pulled back, breathing in fresh air.

 

“Ready for the next one then?” Derek asked

 

“Yeah, just hold on, Deputy Hale, uh… sir.” Stiles pushed his hands against Derek’s chest and felt his hairy pecs. Felt the wiry hair under his fingers and the slightly flexing of the muscles as Derek took slow and steady breaths.

 

“Du- Sir, these are way better than boobs!” Stiles exclaimed, squeezing muscle that fought back against the strain, “way better than boobs…” Stiles said softer. Derek started flexing against Stiles’ squeezes. He liked it when people admired his muscles. He liked how Stiles light skin looked against his tanned, furry chest. Derek was looking quite smug. Stiles knew that Derek was strong enough to be his mate, to take care of him and protect him their young. Derek was preening.

 

Derek was going to respond, but Stiles leaned before and bit down on one of Derek’s nipples before he could get the first word out. Only a gurgled moan escaped his mouth. Stiles released his biting hold on the nipple when Derek thumped him on the head. He began to lap at it instead, suckling lightly every so often, making Derek groan out a few faint praises like, ‘Atta boy’ and ‘What a good bitch’.

 

Every flex of Derek’s hairy thigh under his balls sent a shiver of pleasures through Stiles’ spine. He had his face buried in Derek’s  second armpit now, sniffing and licking and moaning. Derek’s right hand was free, no longer guiding Stiles’ head, it was currently groping Stiles’ ass. Derek snuck his index finger in between the cheeks and began to circle Stiles’ asshole, lightly prodding, as if testing to see how strong a barrier Stiles ass would present his dick. He let it slip in lightly. Stiles groaned into the hair of Derek’s pit and rubbed his balls on Derek’s thigh.

 

The pressure of Derek’s handing left Stiles’ ass, so Stiles left Derek’s armpit to investigate.

 

Derek had grabbed some olive oil off the table and was covering his fingers in it.

 

“I’m gonna stick a finger in your ass, get you nice and loose for my dick. Continue the job you started earlier, ya’ slut..But you’ve got a problem,’” and Stiles looked up at Derek, confused, “My dick was too big for you to swallow, so most of it is still pretty dry, and unlike for you and your baby dick, if I fuck someone with mine, it’ll hurt. So can you take some of this oil and get me ready, huh?” Despite the insult too his dick, Stiles was still hard. Another kink he’d like to explore later with Deputy HolyBigDick.

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Stiles said as he began to scoot forward on Derek’s thigh. -Thwack!- Derek landed a hard slap on Stiles’ ass. He was a little proud, he could see his hand print clearly. He hoped it would bruise.

 

“I.. I meant, yeah, I can do that, Sir.”

 

“Good boy, now here’s some oil. Starting jackin’ me off.”

 

Stiles began working Derek’s dick with both of his hands.It was a little more humiliating now that Stiles had a direct comparison. Derek dwarfed him, easily. Stiles could fuck his hand like a pocket pussy, his entire dick easily encapsulated. Stiles needed both of his hands to cover most of Derek. It should strike Stiles at the core of his very male being, but Derek outmanning him, making Stiles feel like the girly one, was doing something for Stiles that he liked. He was mentally tallying all the new found fetishes. The list was getting big.

 

Derek began pushing the first finger in. Stiles took his hands off Derek's dick and just started grinding his dick against Derek's own. Stiles was caught between two worlds of pleasure. The friction on his dick and the slight stretching pressure within his ass. His hands were around Derek’s biceps. Also big, and sturdy enough for Stiles to use as a steadying device.

 

“Oooooh, oh god…” Stiles moaned. Derek smirked. He found the prostate rather quickly. Stiles was fucking perfect for him.

 

“Stiles, don’t stop, if you wanna get fucked you gotta get me all oiled up.” Derek said as he fucked his finger in and out of Stiles tight, virgin ass. “God I can’t wait to get in you.” Stiles just moaned as Derek’s thick finger fucked more open than he had ever been in his life. He started rubbing his hands all over Gigantor the Dick again.

 

Derek started fucking a second finger in.

 

Stiles came for the third time. This batch on Derek’s dick.

 

“Fuck yeah, Stiles, you little horny slut. Three times. Bet I can get you to come when you’re riding my dick. Would you like that, a fourth time?” Stiles nodded, looking blearingly into Derek’s eyes, “Well if you want, you gotta keep jacking me, I need to stay hard until you’re ready.” -Thwack!- Derek spanked him again, and Stiles started grinding his limp cock against Derek’s dick as he spread more oil on Derek. A third finger started prodding at Stiles' entrance.

 

As the third one went in, Stiles started to feel the burn. God, the bottoms in all the porn he watched never seemed to be in pain. He needed more lube.

 

“Derek-” -thwack!- which followed by a small cry from Stiles. He definitely felt like he was bruising on his right cheek, “Deputy Hale, could you get some more oil?”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” The fingers left Stiles ass long enough for more oil to be added, and then three were shoved back in, and Derek resumed his slow fucking of Stiles ass. He soon started spreading his fingers outward, trying to get Stiles’s ass loose enough for him. Stiles was panting, using Derek’s dick as an anchor now.

 

“You’re ready as I can get you with my fingers, and you still feel so tight. I want my dick in you now, you want me in you?” Derek said as he slicked his dick with the olive oil left on his fingers.

 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles said cock started hardening up already, excited at the prospect of officially losing his virginity.

 

Derek, using his werewolf strength, easily lifted the teenage boy up by his hips and set his asshole against the tip of Derek’s dick. “Okay Stiles, I need you wrap your hands- both of them- around my dick and steady it. Then you’re gonna sink down it. You can control how fast we go.” Derek reassured Stiles.

 

Stiles and Derek both groaned as the tip of Derek’s dick breached Stiles’ asshole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Stiles, you feel so good. Such a good bitch, so tight, just for me, fuuuuck.”

 

Stiles was breathing deeply, trying to concentrate on not slipping and impaling himself on the rest of Derek’s dick.

 

So Stiles slowly sunk down, supported by Derek, taking each new inch slowly. Every few inches Derek would stop him and would fuck Stiles with what he had taken thus far, loosening him along the way down.

 

Finally Stiles felt Derek’s balls brush the back of his ass. Derek bit into Stiles’ shoulder, holding back a growl.

 

“Fuck, Derek, just start fucking me.” Stiles begged.

 

“No, Stiles, this part is your rodeo, start riding. Fuck yourself like the little whore you are on my cock. Show me how much you want me.”

 

Stiles started slowly lifting himself up and down, wincing as the dick stretched him, and pushed, mercilessly, into him.The stretch and burn felt good to Stiles so he started going a little faster, “Fuck, Derek,” -thwack!- “sir... you feel so good in me. Fuck… yes… uh...fuck.” Stiles bounced up and down faster, dick bouncing up and down, hitting Derek’s flexing abs up with each downward thrust. Derek  just kept his hands locked around Stiles waist, large hands almost encompassing him.

 

Stiles stopped for a second, resting with Derek’s dick in him, and then began to gyrate his hips, barely lifting his ass from Derek’s crotch, he ground on Derek’s dick and let out little moans, puffs of air and a few curses.

 

“My turn, bitch.” Derek lifted Stiles a few inches and began to slowly pump his cock up into him. Stiles started jacking his dick and lightly moaning.

 

“A little faster, please, Deputy Derek...Sir Ha-ahhhh.” Stiles last word broke off into a relaxed moan. His dick started to harden in his hand.

 

Derek started to pound a little bit faster. As he would thrust up, the slap of their skinning meeting, would be followed by Derek’s large nuts hitting Stiles on the ass.

 

“Fuck yeah, Stiles, you like this. You like taking my dick inside you, Want me to dump my come in you, fill you up my seed, make you smell like me inside and out? Wanna feel my come dripping out of your sore, loose little asshole as you try to fall asleep tonight?” Derek asked, who by now, had stopped thrusting up into Stiles, but was instead lifting Stiles up and down on his dick like a human fleshlight.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Derek, fill me up, fuck your come into me!”

 

And then Stiles did something that surprised the both of them.

 

He cradled Derek’s head between his hands and kissed him.

 

Derek could smell himself on Stiles. His crotch sweat, his old come, he could taste the stench of him armpit on Stiles’ lips and from Stiles’ tongue.

 

And god did it turn Derek on big time.

 

He started fucking Stiles so hard and fast they couldn’t kiss without knocking teeth.

 

He lifted Stiles to the point where his nipples were level with Derek’s mouth. He started going back and forth between the two, biting one and suckling the other. Licking and nipping, pulling slightly and then letting them rest for a second. Derek licked in the shallow dip  between Stiles’ small pecs to taste the gathered sweat.

 

“Fuck yes, Derek, Keep. Doing. That. I’m almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there.” Stiles stretched the last word as he hunched his crotch into Derek’s abdomen, coming harder than he had the first three times, come splashing onto Derek’s happy trail.

 

Derek, proud he had gotten Stiles to come a fourth time, picked him up, and with Stiles still on his dick, walked them both over to the table and bent Stiles over it. “Yeah, that’s how you always be as soon as I want it, face down, ass up and offering your hole to your alpha. Perfect fucking mate.” Derek began fucking harshly, almost punishingly into Stiles ass. His balls, full of built up come, hitting Stiles balls, loose and sore from his many orgasms. Possibly another fetish to add to the list.

 

Derek fucked his way erratically to his own orgasm, and he was pretty sure he saw stars as he dumped his load up Stiles’ ass. This was now his property, thank you very much.

 

He breathed out heavily, “God that was a good fuck, kid. We gotta do that again.”

 

“Hey Derek”

 

“Yeah?

 

“What’s an alpha?”

 

Derek didn’t want to answer this question just yet, so he kissed Stiles to shut him up.

 

 


End file.
